Fifty Shades of a Broken-Hearted Woman
by kia08mc
Summary: Anastasia broke up with her boyfriend of 4 years after something happened. She's trying to mend her broken heart but she can't do it alone. In comes Christian. Will he break her heart more or mend it?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my second fanfiction story of my interpretation of the Fifty Shades of Grey characters.**_

 _ ***I don't own the characters they belong to E.L. James but I can exploit to fit my creative juices lol.**_

 _ **I'm going to start putting warning at the beginning of my stories so you are blindsided. I learned my lesson from my first story so there will be **Language Warnings(I tend to curse when I get mad so when my character gets made I send to say it all), Trigger Warnings(if something is gruesome along the lines of rape but I probably won't be any is this story but just a heads up), Mature Warning(for when there are sexual scenes and/or violence)** So far I don't need any warnings for this chapter.**_

 _ **Anastasia's POV**_

I have always been a lover of music for anyway a feel. Like when I want to feel empowered I listen to Fly by Nicki Minaj. When I want to be all badass I listen to Bad Blood by Taylor Swift. When I miss my mom and can't make it home to see her I listen to A Song for Mama by Boyz II Men. When I want my pops I listen to Daughters by John Mayer. As you can see my music taste is very eclectic. At the current moment I am listening to a playlist of my creating. It's a mixture of Sam Smith, Jhene Aiko, Rihanna, and Etta James, and let's not forget the person who has the best break up music Adele. They are getting me through tonight at least.

Let's see where I begin. I gave my heart and soul to my ex-boyfriend Aiden for him to break into a million pieces. It's been an over a year but sometimes I just throw myself a pity party and wonder what did I do wrong? We were together for 4 years. I thought we were perfect couple well that's what everyone told us. I felt like the most special girl in the world to have someone that understood me. My world revolved around Aiden James but I was all a lie. You see Aiden is a successful pediatrician that I met a work. Oh yeah I'm a neonatal doctor by the way that left her dream job because she couldn't stand to be around Aiden anymore. I was the head neonatal doctor at Seattle Children's Hospital. You must be wondering what would cause me to take a year sabbatical to travel around Africa in the blistering heat to help less fortunate families.

Our world started to go downhill about the third year. He started coming home but I brushed it aside because I know we as doctors have hectic schedules. It didn't get better though in fact it only got worse. I would find lingerie underwear when I washed clothes that didn't belong to me. I never said anything because why throw away three years for that. I know I was in denial but I'm not even finished with telling his betrayal. He would sometimes come home too drunk to walk smelling of cheap perfume. He would wake up the next morning like nothing ever happened and sober. How he did without a conscience is something I will never know. That's when I started on my days off acting like the girl from Sam Smith's video of I'm Not the Only One. Which was freaking pathetic let me tell you that. Then on the really bad days I would just cry in the shower when he smelled of them. The last straw was when some women showed up at our door with a little girl that looked just like Aiden. I just let her in while I grabbed my phone, purse and keys. He could have everything because he gave her something that he constantly reminded that he didn't want. He always was adamant about not having children and maybe it was just me he didn't want to have kids with. I just drove and drove until I ended up on my parent's steps on Montesano. My dad wanted to kill Aiden you know all the scary Green Beret background of his and everything. What stopped him was me telling him I could lose another man in my life. Well he wasn't there the next morning for a while but I knew he didn't kill Aiden. I knew this because he called me nonstop for a week. My mom on the other hand did what any mom would do and just let me lie in her lap. She did what any other black mother would do but truth be told she is mixed (Don't tell her I told you that though because she says she's fully black). Her mom was black and her dad was white. She for some reason thinks she's fully black and whenever her only child hurts she goes all ghetto moms on me. She claims that's why dad who is a full on alpha white male who takes no prisoner choose her. To my surprise though she didn't go all mama bear she just held me and let me indulge on Blue Bells ice cream all night. If you haven't guessed by now I'm like ¼ African American as my dad puts it. I got my brownish almost black hair color from my mom but that's where it stops. Everything else is my dad that you would think my mom was biracial. Even down to the color of my eyes blue eyes. Anyway back my pity party at my parents. I cried for a week straight until my dad told me he didn't raise me to sulk over a sorry excuse of a man. That's just what I need so I resigned from my job and left for Africa. It was the best thing that happened to me. I got over Aiden and helped people while doing it. I still have the times when I beat myself up and wondered what I did. It probably about once a month that I open my personalized playlist that a named it's ok to be sad sometimes. Yes corny but I needed it today.

I was going back to the Seattle Children Hospital to meet with my mentor of sorts Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey. She always looked out for her fellow female doctors. I called her when I got back because I wanted to know what was going on at the hospital before I reapplied there. She was happy to hear from me and agreed to meet me on her lunch in her office. I close out my playlist then finish getting dressed. Since it's still spring in Seattle and I decided on shorts. I'm wearing a yellow three quarter sleeve blazer, black sheer shirt, and white shorts. I finished it off with gold accessories and sandals. My hair is a whole other thing. The heat and water in Africa did damage to it and I haven't had to time to go to a salon so messy bun on top.

As I head to the garage a feel like my old college self so I go for my old trusty VW bug. My dad it completely restored for my med school graduation. In fact this thing can play 8traks, cassette tapes, cds, aux plug and a touch screen. I don't own half the things that can play in them but my dad said he wanted to enjoy his music while he restored the car. Only thing I use is the aux and it's time to cheer myself up before I get to the hospital. I listen to Bitch Better Have My Money by Rihanna. By time I get to the hospital I feel so much better.

I'm almost to Dr. Trevelyan's office when I hit a wall because I was too busy checking my email. The wall wasn't a wall but a man's chest. I looked up to see angry grey eyes and just fucked hair.

"I'm so sorry sir I was looking down at phone and should have been paying better attention. Again I'm so so so sorry." I can feel my face heating up from his intense glare.

"Next time you should watch where you're going because the next person might not be as nice as me. Come on Taylor!" I had to look away from his intense eyes so I look down. When I look back up he was gone already. I turned to see him getting in the elevator. Well excuse fucking me Mr. Rudeness.

I get back to walking but put my iPhone gold Chanel clutch. I knock on Dr. Trevelyan's office door.

"Omg Ana darling how are you? You disappeared in thin air with nothing but a resignation letter. Then the next thing I know you are calling a year later saying you want to talk. What happened darling for you to just evaporate?" She is holding me at arm length on the verge of shaking me.

"I'm so sorry I didn't think anyone would care too much. So much happened last year but I found out Dr. James wasn't faithful so I just went to Africa with Doctors without Borders. I just couldn't face him so I took some time to find me again." If that didn't sound like freaking pathetic excuse I don't know what does.

"So the rumors were true that you left because of him. What I don't understand is how a confident woman like yourself let a man run you from your job. I know that sounded harsh but you needed to hear that. You were the best neonatal doctor we have ever had. In fact no one has been able to replace you here so we transfer all of your precious babies to Dr. Addison Montgomery at Seattle Grace. So I'm hoping you are here to start back working because we miss you so much here." Well damn she just tore me down and offered me my job back. I should be happy to have my job back right?

"I know it was a rash decision but it worked out for me in the best. Dr. Montgomery is an excellent doctor because she does the things that I can't even do. But I found a new life for what my job really means when you are birthing a baby in a small village that doesn't have running water, or equipment to even check on the baby progress or supplies for a successful birth. I feel in love with my job all over again for the real reason I became a doctor to begin with. It's to help people that cant is why I wanted to become a doctor. I became a neonatologist to give a voice to the littles one that has a slim chance to survive. People like me do things some days that should be impossible. In fact while I was gone Dr. Montgomery called for a consult. A pregnant mother fetus was suffering from ectopia cordis which is when the heart was growing outside the baby. She needed me but I know I wouldn't make it time. So I watched the surgery over Skype essentially. That just made we want to come back because I had no intention of coming back for at least another year. That made me realized that I was meant to come back so here I am." That was the whole truth but I didn't do 4 years at the University of Washington (UW), 4 years at UW School of Medicine, 3 years a pediatric intern here and 3 more years in a neonatology fellowship here to just throw it all away to just deliver babies. I did it to save babies lives so I'm ready to come back. Aiden can go fuck himself if he thinks that he will get to me this time.

"I'm happy that you are back to take your job back. As you know the neonatal community is small and a doctor of your caliber is hard to come back. So of course we want you to have the exact positon you had. The question is can you face working with Aiden again after whatever he did to run you off?" How did I know that was going to be the next question?

"Yes Dr. Trevelyan I can handle now working him. The past is the past and I'm over him. So you know all the details he was cheating on me for the last year we were together. In fact the night I left a woman showed up on our steps with a baby that looked just like him. It was just the last straw so I left and don't regret it. I was in denial then but never again. So no I don't have a problem with him again." Well for about 29 days each month I'm over him. Three year is a long time so I just couldn't shut my feeling completely off.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Grace no more of this Dr. Trevelyan. Well I will inform you before anybody does it. Aiden is now married with a 2 year old daughter. So I'm guessing the woman that showed up at your door is the new Mrs. James. I'm sorry I had to tell you but I didn't want you to be blindsided and I lose you again. In other news I'm having my Annual Helping Hands Gala tomorrow night and you aren't working this year because you don't officially start until Monday. I have an extra seat at my table so I want to you sit with my family. Please come dear and enjoy yourself. A doctor without borders is a hard job so you need to relax. So what do you say?" So the little wifey must had been the chick he was with for that year but I don't give a flying fuck. So I will go to Gala and have some fun. It's been a long time.

"Thanks for the heads up and it still doesn't change that I it just the past. I'm over Aiden James. I will be at the Gala tomorrow night because Helping Hands does great work." No to show the word the new and improved Anastasia Rose Steele!

 _ **I listened to all these songs when I actually wrote this Chapter. I listen to music and read to settle my nerves. Sam Smith and Adele really helps when I'm all in my feelings as my younger sister & spouse says lol. **_

_**Yes Ana's mom is half African American but that traits didn't really get passed on to Ana. All she has is her mom's hair color and attitude lol. I pictured Ana as Miranda Kerr because she is just so beautiful but I wanted to do something different so that's why I went with a biracial mom. Yes it is possible to be fully caucasian looking with a biracial parent because my cousin is. You would never know she is mixed at all. Yes I'm going to have her mom in her life in this story. Not every mom is bad so why not give her some happiness because Overcoming Struggles (my other story) is just so dark sometimes. Let me know what your take is on that. I'm open for suggestion but remember it is MY STORY!**_

 _ **I haven't decided on their ages yet because I know it takes years to go to medical school then residency and everything as you read. I should have a good idea about time when I post again.**_

 _ **Sorry Greys Anatomy fans-I know its Grey-Sloane Memorial and Seattle Grace Mercy West before that but I needed the name from when Addison was. Then plus it would be weird to have a hospital with the Grey name and Dr. Grey not working there right?**_

 _ **Anybody remember that episode I think I was when Addison first goes there. The surgery was so unique and to think that people do this in real life is crazy. I just remember thinking it was so cool so the name stuck with me.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading. Please let me know your take on this story! Review Review Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**First off Thank You for all the support on all my stories. I thought that I wasn't good enough to write or would be judged but you guys have embraced me. Not only that, but you still supported me after being missing for over 4 months. Thank you again so much.**_

 _ **Also I need to apologize for my grammar in the last chapter. My spouse chewed me out after they read it. I didn't do a triple check. That's why I need a beta ASAP. If you know any please let me know.**_

 _ *******So now I'm getting on my soapbox. After I uploaded my other story last week Overcoming Struggles a reader called me out. I won't say her name but I will say she felt offended when I called Ana's abusive stepdad an old cripple drunken tard. I hurt her feelings because she is a disabled female. When I responded to her I did it with emotion. I am one to take criticism but when you twist my words around and tell me how I should feel I get pissed. I am a disabled person myself. I'm only 24 (birthday in 2 wks) and I'm already medically retired from the Navy. So don't say how I should feel because I have a condition that people my age shouldn't face. In fact I had to have equipment put into my body that no one under the age of 40 has. I am the youngest customer of the company that supplied the equipment has. I am one of the youngest patients that my doctors have ever encountered. So when you say things don't assume that people aren't going through things just as bad. Then if she is offended by anything in the other story it should have been the horrible things that happened to the kids in my story. Lastly she has to remember that this is not real life. I don't go around calling people names. When you read a different interpretation of it and when I write most of relates to what I have been through or how I feel. I take it personal sometimes but it just made me mad. I want to know if it offended any of my other reads in some of the things I say? Getting off my soapbox!"**_

 _ **So I decided Christian is 29 and Ana is 27 but if Ana graduated high school at 17 she wouldn't have finished all her schooling until she was 31/32. I didn't want them to be older than 30 so we going to use our active imagination and pretend we can't count lol.**_

 _ **Warning-There is some discrimination that took place in the story as a heads up.**_

 _ **Don't forget my Pintrest page kia08mc/fifty-shades-of-a-broken-hearted-woman/**_

 _ **Christian's POV**_

My mom has really been badgering me about skipping Sunday family dinners and not seeing them. She really knows how to pull the guilt trip on somebody. So here I am in between my meetings trying to placate her. I have about 10 minutes for her but at least I'm here right.

"Christian, darling why do I feel like your purposely avoiding us? You know we are all here for you. No matter what has happened in the past we still love you know matter what. We all love you." So now I'm confused because I have no idea what things she is hinting at. Then if that is the reason why would I avoid them still. I might not feel like I belong sometimes but that rest is just crazy. We will just have to talk tomorrow. Just when I'm about to answer Taylor interrupts me and says we have to get back to the office right away.

"Mom I'm not avoiding you at all. In fact I will show up early tomorrow so we can talk. I have to go but I love you too mom." With that I'm out the door. Well not before I run into some woman. She wasn't looking where she was going but I don't have time for this. I tell Taylor to come on so he can tell me what's going on.

When we get to the car Taylor tells me that the meeting was moved up. How the fuck can a meeting be moved up with my knowledge? I'm the CEO the last time I checked. This is an important meeting about me aiding Doctors without Borders. Heads are going to roll when I get back to the office. The good thing is it doesn't take us long to get back. When we get to my office floor Taylor knows to leave because he knows I am pissed.

"Andrea, how did my meeting get changed when I didn't permit it to be changed?" Andrea is the best in the business and doesn't coward back from me.

"Sir it looks like you changed the meeting yourself." Well now that's interesting.

"Andrea the last time I checked I was only 29 that's not the age for Alzheimer's or dementia to occur. So I would have remembered changing a meeting as important as this. Plus how do you know that I changed it? When I get out this meeting I want you in my office to explain this shit." Now I'm just mad about this whole situation. I'm wasting time here when I should be in this meeting.

So this meeting is just pissing me off worse. The head of the program keeps talking about the government interference but we covered that months ago. It feels like we are going backwards. I'm just so annoyed right now. People aren't fucking prepared, their looking like idiots and on top of that my girlfriend Kara just keeps texting me. I look down at the messages from her and get even more annoyed.

*Babe what time are you getting off? –Kara

*I need more money for a better dress for the Gala? –Kara

*Can we go out for dinner tonight you know I don't like Gail's cooking? –Kara

*Are you ignoring me? –Kara

*Don't make me come to your office! –Kara

*Are you cheating on me that's why you ignoring me? –Kara

This is just ridiculous right now. Gail cooks the best food I have ever had besides my mom. Then I'm in a meeting about to buy a company for over 5 million dollars and she thinks I'm cheating. I don't have time to chase vagina when it stalks me. Then plus I'm always at work so where is this coming from. I should have dropped her a while ago but she keeps my playroom warm. Yes I'm into BDSM but Kara is just to keep my mom off my back. Well obviously to keep mom semi off but Kara doesn't know that's what she is for. She thinks I actually like her. Some women are just gullible and she happens to be one of them. I will handle her later on.

Finally that meeting is over and Andrea is going to tell me how I changed this meeting. When I enter my office she is just setting down a fresh coffee and my lunch. Well more like dinner because lunch was over hours ago.

"So Andrea did you find out how my meeting got changed?"

"Well sir it seems to have been changed from your home office. Barney said it was done 2 nights ago." Well I will be damn I guess I did change it. I really need to get more sleep then. I guess I can't even be mad at Andrea then. I tell her to have Barney do more investigation into it because I don't remember changing it. I don't forget anything when it deals with helping people that need help. I dismiss her and get back to work. By time I'm done its 9 at night. I just didn't want to leave because Kara has been blowing up my phone. She disrespected Gail and is making my migraine worse. In fact I told Gail to tell her I was working late and to go home. Gail informed Taylor she left about 20 minutes ago. So it's safe to go home now.

When we arrive at the penthouse its quiet just like I need it to be with this migraine forming, I usually would be having my way with Kara right now but I just can't. I have been making up excuses all week and that's not like me at all. So after the Gala tomorrow night Kara is old news. True she's a good submissive when she needs to be but I just don't have time for it. She truly thinks she's my girlfriend but I find it funny how I she hasn't figured it out. The clues are there for her but she hasn't. I never kiss her one and she can't touch me. That should be red flags for her but my money makes up for the affection I guess. I just need to make it til dropping her off and tell her to lose my number.

 _ **Saturday Night-Gala**_

I get to my parent's house early like I told my mom I would. I had a one of my security men pick up Kara because Mom truly hates her. That's yet another reason why I can't do this. I did it for my mom but my mom doesn't even like her so why keep her around. When I find my mom she is wearing a lilac dress talking to a blonde woman in a fitted tux. When I get up closer I notice that this woman is actually my sister. What did she do to her hair?

"Ummm I am seriously going crazy right now because my younger sister has long black hair and would never be caught dead in pants let alone a tux. Am I in an alternate universe? Where is Elliott to pinch me?" This can't be the girl who left for Paris 5 months ago. Then her security guy never mentioned that that she changed her hair.

"Well if you must know big brother I discovered the real Mia in Paris. One of the fashion capitals of the world and me your little sister became a muse. So I'm wearing his design tonight. I realized that I couldn't live off you guys forever. I needed to become something so why not model. It's still me though Chris." Well I be damned all it took was for her to go to Paris to change. A model I don't know about though. She went there to go to pastry school but became a muse. Give me a break.

"Well if that's what you want to do but I thought you were in Paris to become a pastry chef." She just sighs and starts talking about that's what she thought she wanted. On her second day there she was discovered by a designer that hasn't made it big yet. So they decided that they could become big together. She model and he design. We continue talking and mom asks where my girlfriend is. I keep a straight face and tell her that she's on her way. Just when I said that I heard Kara's voice calling me.

"Babe why didn't you come pick me up? I had to walk through the front door instead of the red carpet." See this has to end and soon. Then what is she wearing. We are at a formal gala but Mia beats me to asking her.

"Kara did you realize that you're not going on a regular date with Chris right? That looks like something that a high end call girl would wear to Canalis." I am trying my best not to laugh because it is very true. It looks like some cheap lace crap. People are going to think I don't treat her right. She should be dressed like she dates a billionaire. No matter if I don't really care but damn act like you dress like you dating me.

"Well the last time I checked Mia you dressed like a lesbian. You know if you want to come out the closet you can get married freely now. You can go on down to the courthouse with your lucky gal and get hitched" Wait did she just say that to my sister. Mia has turned red and my mom is about to launch at her. Then she chooses the moment that Ros my right hand person that is married to a female to say that comes in.

"Last time I checked Kara you looked like a cheap stripper. Does it matter if Mia is lesbian or not as you say it. She can dress however she wants to dress. As a member of the LGBT community I take offense to you bashing her if she dates of the same sex. You have no right to refer to her as such. You're lucky my wife Gwen is in the ladies room because she is a Civil right attorney who takes offense to people who deem same sex couples are a bad thing. She would tear you down missy. I could judge you right now for that scrap of dress you're wearing but that's not me. In fact here comes my wife now so I would suggest you keep your views on people sexual orientation to yourself. By the way Grey don't ever bring your bad girlfriend around me again." Ros walks away to her wife. Well I guess I just found my easy way out of breaking up with her. I just get to embarrass her more about it.

"Kara get out of my parent's home we are over. You disrespected just about every important woman in my life in the past 2 days. First Gail's cooking which I don't even think that is possible. Gail studied under Gordon Ramsey before she moved here. So never insult her again. Then you patronize my sister's outfit which isn't called for because she simply stated the truth about what you were wearing. Then you made my right hand basically scold her because of what you said. She's probably planning your funeral right now. Your best bet is to leave and never look back. I will have one of my security escort off the premises." With that I walk away to come down. I can't believe she acted that way and showed up dressed like that. Again why was I with her so long? Ugh I can't catch a break this week. When I get to the backyard I see the walkway is lined with lighted trees that look amazing. My mom always out does herself. I go sit at our family table just to be alone for a while. That's just not the case because people are starting to arrive. When I look up I see Alex Welch my head of security talking to an older guy with greying hair. Talking can get my mind off of this craziness so I join them. I'm introduced to Ray Steele. He is one of Welch's old military buddies. He now owns a private security firm that protects everyone to celebrities to royals. His firm is handling the security for tonight's event. As we are talking a beautiful biracial woman wraps her arm around Ray's waist. She's wearing a long black lace dress that stands out on her light caramel skin tone. Turns out it's his wife whose name is Carla and she asking if their daughter has arrived yet. On cue we hear hi mom and dad. I turn to see the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Then I realize what she's wearing. Now this is something that a billionaire's girlfriend should be wearing. It's black but it leaves nothing to the imagination but at the same thing it's classy in its own way. It covers the right parts but is shear everywhere.

"Young lady I hope you have another dress somewhere that you can change to." Well I have to disagree with her father because that dress accentuates her best features.

"Dad I have been in Africa for almost a year. I needed to feel special tonight. Do you know I haven't worn heels in so long I had forgotten how to walk in them? You must understand mom. Plus I got a nice tan while I was there. Actually you said you weren't coming tonight?" She talks with confidence and makes contact the whole time she is talking. Her mom speaks up for her.

"Ray lay off the girl she could be wearing her scrubs and you think she needs more clothes on. She is 27 years old and should be able to show skin. Ana, sweetie you look very nice." Do they not realize me and Welch are still standing here. I clear my throat to get their attention. Carla makes the introductions.

"Excuse us we are being so rude. Anastasia Steele this is Christian Grey. Christian this is Ana."

"I know exactly who is he. He is the gentleman that ran into me at the hospital yesterday. He was rude but I can't be mad at the humanitarian side of him." With that she excuses herself and leaves. Well I be damn she is the same girl that ran into me yesterday. Then I remembered I never talked to my mom either.

 _ **I hope I didn't offend anyone with mentioning Alzheimer or dementia. My grandfather, aunt, and uncle all had Alzheimer so I know how it can get people in their feelings. Also my grandmother had dementia so moral of the story I'm screwed. I saw what it did to people I loved. It's not a thing that I take lightly. Seriously tho I don't want people to be offended by my stories. Even though I ranted earlier lol**_

 _ **As to the LGBT section I don't think most people know that my spouse is actually a female. We have been married for over 2 years as of Oct but have been together for over 6 years. So if my sexual orientation offends don't read my story. I would rather you not judge my story differently because of who I am and who I choose to love.**_

 _ **Don't forget Pintrest kia08mc/fifty-shades-of-a-broken-hearted-woman/**_

 _ **Thanks again for reading and review review review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hi everyone sorry for the delay. I lost my inspiration for a while because of somethings that happened. As for my story I write as an outlet. I write what I want to write. I hate to say if but if you don't like it you don't have to read it. I will take suggestions but that's about it. I enjoy criticism good or bad because it lets me know what I need to improve on…..Sorry for the shortness of the story but I'm slowly getting my inspiration back.**_

 _ **Anastasia's POV**_

As I walk away from my parents and the man that is just too gorgeous for words my mind just keeps wondering. First why does my dad still think I'm a little girl? Then how does Mr. Grey think that he can just get away with being rude so easy. I don't think so at all. Why do guys just think that they can just get away with stuff? Some females actually like to me treated nicely. Is that so freaking hard to ask? Well here I go again talking to myself. I should really consider seeing a therapist because this is just too much right now. Anastasia Rose Steele you are a world renowned doctor so buck up girl. Then if my night couldn't get any worse here comes Mr. marry the woman who shows up on my doorstep in the middle of the night with a baby. He is walking towards me with an asian woman on his arm who is clearly not the woman I remember from that night. It was tanned blonde valley girl type who I let in that night. I'm so confused right now but I plaster I smile on my face anyway.

"Well look who is back from her world tour." I can't believe he just went there.

"Hi to you too Aiden. The last time I checked I was saving babies in a third world country. That seems to be more than what you have accomplished. I swear I heard you were married to your child's mother but this is the lovely blonde that showed up with your child." The woman on his arm is looking at him very weirdly now.

"Ohhhhhh I get it now Aiden you got two women pregnant around the same time and decided to marry one of them. Let me guess Mrs. James you didn't know your husband had another baby. OMG (time to go preppy clueless voice) I'm so sorry to break the news that your husband is a lying cheating well I'm not going to finish that because we are in public. I will say that if he cheated on me with you do you realize that someone has to take your former spot at side-ho." That felt very very liberating. Aiden is looking pissed and his wife looks even madder.

"Last time I checked he married me not you. Can you say jealous woman much." See I was going to walk away quietly but now I'm going cat woman on her.

"Didn't you just hear anything that I just said? How about I slow it down for you? The—night—that- I-– left – him—my—ex-fiance—some—blonde—female—came—to—our—door—with—little—a—baby. Clearly—you—are—not—said—woman—so—you—have—a—stepchild—out—there—somewhere. Did you understand that better yet shake your head for yes." With that I turn around to bump into a hard chest.

 _ **Christian's POV**_

Well that didn't go good at all. I didn't realize that this was the very same woman I bumped into the other day. This should teach me to always apologize when I bump into someone.

"I'm sorry for my daughter. She just returned from Doctors without borders so she's little off kilter at the moment." This coming from her mother.

"No worried Mrs. Steele that was all on me. I was rude and I should find her and apologize." I excuse myself from them and go in search for her.

It doesn't take long to find her at all. She stands out in that dress. I walk up behind her to hear her telling this couple off. She isn't holding back at all. I want to stop her but when I hear the things that she is saying I think is best to let her finish. This guy must be crazy to cheat on her. When she finishes ripping him a near asshole she turns around and bumps right into me. I catch her around her waist before she hits the ground. She doesn't need to deal with her ex and falling in front of everyone.

"Excuse me Ms. Steele I didn't mean to bump into you. I was just coming over to apologize for my rudeness." I say that while still holding on to her wrist.

"No it's my fault I was in such a hurry to leave that I wasn't looking where I was going. I don't like rudeness but I can forgive anyone who donates over 500 million dollars of their own money to charities a year. Never mind that it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Grey. I am Ana Steele well Dr. Anastasia Steele. Sorry about that I have been in a village overseas where everyone addresses you by your first name." When she finishes her mini speech I realize someone is clearing their throat. I turn to see Dr. James still standing there. I already disliked him and now I really hate him. He is always asking of something from my charity division of my company. He thinks I'm his personal bank or something. I have told my division that he has a cap of $500,000 a year because there are more people that need help in the world. He shouldn't monopolize all the money for experimental procedures and case studies. He thinks he can find a cure for millions of things but all he is doing is wasting my money when other less fortunate people could use it.

"Well it's a pleasure to see you again Mr. Grey I have a meeting with your charity division on Monday. We are looking to find start a study with my little patients but our funds are low." See this is why I hate going to these kind of things. People like him are always looking for me just for my money.

"Well if you look around you will see that we are in fact at a charity ball. So that means I'm off the clock plus you have reached a cap so it will be a waste to meet with them. I can tell you the answer is no. So if you will excuse me and Anastasia we will be off to our table because the festivities are about to start." With that I escort me and Anastasia away. When we reach the table we see the table has been rearranged since Elliott and I don't have dates. We now have a full table that consists of Mom, Dad, Mia, Elliott, my mom parents, Mr. & Mrs. Steele, Anastasia and I. Anastasia is between me and Elliott. We take our seats just when we hear my dad over the speakers.

"Good evening everyone, and welcome to our Annual Coping Together Gala. To begin I want to thank everyone who have made this night possible for the last 29 years. With a huge thank you to my wife who started this foundation. As you know this charity is in support of all young mothers that need help getting on their feet when they are faced with hard times. We want you to dig into your pockets tonight for this great cause. Every penny you donate will go to the Coping Together. I wish you a great night and please enjoy the evening with us."

 _ **Anastasia's POV**_

Mr. Grey just finished the opening speech and everyone is applauding him. I am applauding as well but my mind is everywhere right now. I'm basically answering with only one words. I didn't even realize that I had a tear sliding down my face until Christian asked what was wrong. My mom answered before I could.

"Well my mom to blame for her tears. She use to sing this song to her as a child and she always got emotional over it." That's when I realized the song that was playing.

 _Something told me it was over_

 _When I saw you and her talkin'_

 _Something deep down in my soul said, 'Cry, girl'_

 _When I saw you and that girl walkin' out_

 _Whoo, I would rather, I would rather go blind, boy_

 _Than to see you walk away from me, child, no_

 _Whoo, so you see, I love you so much_

 _That I don't wanna watch you leave me, baby_

 _Most of all, I just don't, I just don't wanna be free, no_

 _Whoo, whoo, I was just, I was just, I was just_

 _Sittin here thinkin', of your kiss and your warm embrace, yeah_

 _When the reflection in the glass that I held to my lips now, baby_

 _Revealed the tears that was on my face, yeah_

 _Whoo and baby, baby, I'd rather, I'd rather be blind, boy_

 _Than to see you walk away, see you walk away from me, yeah_

 _Whoo, baby, baby, baby, I'd rather be blind boy_

 _[Fade out:] Baby, baby, baby..._

I can only think of three things. First off it makes me miss my grammy, Grace has an eccentric music taste and is God trying to be funny. This song would play after I see Aiden for the first time after a year.

 _ **A/N: Thanks for reading. I wanted to give Ana a backbone in this story compared to my other story.**_

 _ **Song= I'd rather go Blind by Etta James**_

 ** _Don't forget Pintrest kia08mc/fifty-shades-of-a-broken-hearted-woman/_**

 ** _review review review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_ _So there is no excuse I have just been sick. In fact I have 2 surgeries coming up on the 10_ _th_ _and 24_ _th_ _. So wish me luck but that means I can write while I'm on bed rest in between my drugging times lol. So great for you guys. I want to thank my loyal followers and new followers for hanging in her with me. To the guests with all the negativity thank you for your motivation. I didn't put songs in my last stories to add length. I put them in there because you can't hear the songs as you read them like on WattPad. Well thanks again and don't forget Pinterest._

 _ **Anastasia's POV**_

No matter how many times I listen to that song I can't help but cry. It's like the words just cut deep or it could be the story behind them. I will never forget that day actually. I asked my grandmother why she always cried when this song played. That's when she told me that her first love crushed her heart for another women. To make matters worse it was her best friend that the guy ran off wtih. It broke her so much that it took my grandfather years to piece her back together. So it gets to me every time I hear the song. I'm broken out of my daydream when the master of ceremonies comes back to say what tonight consists of.

"Hello everyone I'm David and I will be the master of ceremony for tonight. As you have heard we are here to support a great charity. We will be having different items up for auction tonight. Then we will have a superb dinner. Followed by our first dance auction so be paying attention fellows. Lastly we will have a firework extravaganza. So sit tight and I will be back in a few." When he finishes I look down to read the auction list.

 **Auction Gifts and Gracious Donors for Coping Together**

Chef Lessons from with Gordon Ramsey—Yanni's, Gordon Ramsey Group

Pair of Giuseppe Zanotti shoes, Pair of Valentino shoes, Pair of Jimmy Choo shoes & Pair of Christian Louboutin shoes– Mia Grey

One Day Voucher for Two at Esclava – Elena Lincoln

Landscape and Garden Design – Elliott Grey

Coco De Mer Coffret & Perfume Beauty Selection – Elizabeth Austin

Venetian Mirror – Mr. and Mrs. Peter Bailey

Take in a Show at the Chateau– Chateau Ste Michelle, Woodinville

Security for a Year – Steele Security Inc.

Race Day at Daytona – EMC Britt Inc.

Drive an Koenigsegg CCXR Trevita for a day – Mr. Jack Hyde

First Edition of The Beautiful and Damned inscribed by author F Scott Fitzgerald– Dr. & Mrs. Aiden James

Oil Painting Into the Blue by J. Trouton – Kelly Trouton

Gliding Lesson – Seattle Soarers Club

Weekend Break for Two at the Heathman, Portland – The Heathman

One weekend stay in Aspen, Colorado (Sleeps 6) – Mr. Christian Grey

One Week Stay Aboard the SusieCue Yacht (6 berths) Moored in St Lucia – Dr. & Mrs. Lance Larin

One Week at Lake Adriana, Montana (sleeps 8) – Mr. & Dr. Grey

There are a lot of nice things up here. That's until I get halfway down the list I see that Aiden has crossed the line. He is selling my first edition of The Beautiful and the Damned. I knew I forgot some things at his house but I thought he sent them to my parents' house. I can't believe he kept it and is now auctioning it off as if it's his property. My dad gave me that for my 16th birthday and he knew this.

"Umm Dad can you take a look at what Dr. James is auctioning off." I try to sound calm but I'm not even close. My dad hand hits the table and I know he has found it.

"The nerve of that little creep. I gave you that for your 16th birthday. I thought you had it with you in Africa. Now he thinks he going to have it auctioned off even though it for a good cause. He can't auction off what isn't his property am I correct Grace." Why do these things keep happening to me? He knows my parents go to this. He thought my dad wouldn't notice or something.

"I can assure you that he can't auction off what isn't his property. I will go have it pulled. I can only imagine what value it holds to you Ana", says Grace. I feel bad but I use to read that book so many times until my dad got me a first edition. It means the world to me and I can't bear to part with. On the other hand it for a great cause. I hope dad doesn't get mad for it.

"You know what Grace it's for a great cause. It can stay in the auction. You do forgive me right dad." I just look at my dad and he just smile and nod no.

The MC comes back and starts the auction off. Me being the girly girl I am I bid and win the shoes Mia had up for auction. I also win the bid for the Drive a Koenigsegg CCXR Trevita for a day since my dad is a lover of all cars. When it comes time for the book auction. I look over the find Aiden smiling. He seems to think its funny to auction off my property. Well let's just wipe that smirk off his face.

-Next up for auction we have the First Edition of The Beautiful and Damned inscribed by author F Scott Fitzgerald. Since it's a classic let's just start at $2000.

-We have 3 to the gentlemen on the left.

-5 from the woman up front (of course it's me take that Dr. James)

All of a sudden my dad stand up and yells, "50,000."

-Well people seems as if Mr. Steele wants this book badly. Do we have any more takers? Going once, going twice, and Sold to Mr. Steele.

Well my dad sure knows how to get something if he wants it. I look over at Aiden and wink. My mom is just shaking her head.

"You know honey you could have just went all caveman and banged your chest when you jumped up. Oh and then you could have yelled take that Dr. James. I'm just saying though." That comes from my mom. Leave it up to her to say that.

"Babe I'm just getting my Annie's property back." My dad says why kissing my mom on the cheek.

Well my parents finish there form of flirting the auction is over and we are being served dinner.

 **Charity Dinner Menu**

Amuse Bouche

Salmon Cakes with Parsley Mayonnaise

Crispy Polenta bites with Caramelized onions & Mushroom

Soup Course

Celeriac & Apple with Hazelnuts and Truffle Oil

Roasted Butternut Squash

Palate Cleanser

Gin & Tonic Cucumber Granita

Mains

Spiced Venison with Braised Red Cabbage, Roast Carrots, Dark Chocolate jus and mashed potato

Roast Cod with Crispy Potatoes, Puy Lentil Casserole and Dill Crème Fraiche

Vegetarian Wellington with Chestnut, Portobello, and porcini mushrooms

Dessert

Earl Grey Posset with Lime Poached Pears, Pear Sorbet & Honeycomb

Chocolate Pudding with Salted Caramel Ice-cream & Orange

As the MC said the dinner was superb. Well when you have eaten mostly rice and water for the last few months everything is superb. Don't get me wrong going to Africa was the best thing I have ever done but after a while your body craves protein. Most of the villages I was in didn't have much so protein was few. When I reached OR Tambo International Airport I got me 2 triple burgers because the protein powder wasn't doing it anymore for me. I lost weight but from all the walking I came back really toned. I'm broken from my daydreaming to the MC calling all the ladies who have volunteered for the First Dance Auction. My mom and Grace had conspired together to have me auctioned off.

So I get up with Mia towing me basically and head for the stage. I just hope that I don't end up with any old men with no teeth. That would just ruin my night for reals.

"Will all the single fellas gather around and take a look at these lovely chicas. First up we have the lovely Mia Grey. As you can see she decided to be very independent tonight and wear a suit. I bet she would look good an anything if you know what I mean. But onwards she is an accomplished chef and aspired model. Let's start the bidding…" Mia is auctioned off for 20,000. To me that's a lot just for a single dance.

"Lastly we have the gorgeous Anastasia Steele. Beware her dad owns a security firm guys (Everyone laughs off of that but I'm embarrassed). She is a neonatal doctor but for us slow people she works on babies can we cue an awwwww (this guy so wants a punch in the face). She just finished a tour of Doctors without Borders in Africa as you can tell from her lovely tan. Let's just start the bidding now shall we." Before he could even say a number some Spanish guy shouts out

-I will bid $10,000 for the doctor

-You got a death wish didn't you not just hear me say her dad owns a security firm but bid accepted

Out of nowhere Christian stands up and yells $20,000. Which makes Spanish guy yell $30,000. Christian looks pissed and yells $50,000. Spanish guy won't give up and yells $100,000. I'm about to faint until Christian yells $500,000. That's takes the cake for me. My head is spinning and the mc closes out the auction with me selling for half a million dollars. What person in their right mind bids that much to dance with someone. Well I can't really talk because I spent over $75,000 for my dad to drive that car for a day. Still $500,000 is just too much. As I make my way to the edge of the stage where Christian is waiting for me.

"I want to make up for bumping into you the other day by having your first dance tonight. Maybe I can change the way you think of me." Christian says with a wink.

 _ **Thanks for reading…. Review Review Review!**_


	5. No chapter just update

Hello everyone. I am writing but it's coming slowly bc my surgeries didn't go as planned. It's taking longer to heal and I'm staying on drugged up. I will be updating soon tho and will be back to how I was at the beginning. I wanted to know if I should continue with my stories. I want to hear from you guys bc people don't agree with what I write and how I write. Can I hear from you guys please? What do you think of Overcoming Struggles & Broken-Hearted Woman?

Thanks a bunch from Keya


	6. Authors Note

Hey Everyone,

I know it has been a long time since the December 2015 to be exact. I had rough 2016 with several surgeries, health issues and a move back to my home state. It was to the point where I couldn't get any creative juices flowing so I lost my inspiration. I am back now with a clear mind and lots of ideas tho. But first I want to apologize to you guys for being gone so long. Then I want to apologize for my poor rereads. I reread this weekend and found so many mistakes. So I will be looking for a beta to make up for that. I will also be going back and editing all chapters for both stories. What I want to know is should I restart my stories over or just pick up from where I left off. I want to hear from you guys. Thank you for sticking with me

-Keya


End file.
